


You Never Walk Alone

by kaileyprescott



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Manga & Anime spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileyprescott/pseuds/kaileyprescott
Summary: [Rewriting in progress] A friendship formed by indirect circumstances, profound as it is heavyhearted—will change both of them for the better or worse.





	You Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> “All the beauty of the stars means nothing when life here on earth is so ugly.” - Sabaa Tahir, An Ember In The Ashes

In the dark, the gas lamps burned brightly, providing modest warmth and solace to the many occupants in the shelter. It was well into the early morning, two days after the collapse of Wall Maria. 

No matter how much he tried, every time he closes eyes, Bertolt could hear the screams of helpless civilians, he could see the leering, mindless variations of titans, and the bloodshed continued to linger in the recesses of his mind like a never-ending bad dream. He would blearily open his eyes, staring at the rafters above him, hoping he would wake up from this reality and take him away from this wretched place. 

Before the fall of Maria, his friend, and ally, Marcel had been killed by a titan. Devoured right in front of their very own eyes as he, Reiner, and Annie looked on in muted horror. Reiner had deplored with his death the hardest. Annie and Bertolt wanted to abandon the mission and return home, but Reiner refused, insisting they'll be in as much trouble as him if they go back emptyhanded without the coordinate.

Bertolt wondered if they should have gone back, what would have happened to him? Would he be replaced? Forgotten? As none other as a failed warrior. What would happen to his father? A deep sadness passed through him. Bertolt thought of his father back at home, a proud smile on his weathered face, underlying the sickness he was attempting to hide when he told his father he was proclaimed warrior candidate. 

Bertolt would often recall the sacrifices his father made for him, even after suffering the death of Bertolt's mother and becoming shackled to the illness wreaking havoc to his body. Bertolt knew this was the only way to give back to his father for all what he has done for him, and help him get the medical treatment he otherwise couldn't have afforded in the internment zone.

The lanky boy shifted up from the thin sleeping pallet he was provided with from the Garrison, observing the sleeping figures situated on either side of him.

Reiner let out a snore but continued to sleep on undisturbed, face streaked with tears. When they first arrived in the soldier's barracks of Wall Rose, Reiner had broken down crying, apologizing profusely to him and Annie.

It took hours for him to calm down until he was reassured by a concerned Bertolt. Whereas Annie mumbled something similar before lying down and drifted off to sleep, Reiner soon followed. Bertolt knew Reiner cried himself to sleep the night prior but chose not to say anything. Bertolt is also hiding the fact he hadn't been able to sleep the past two nights, waking up from his deep sleep every now and then, confused and distraught.

Even when asleep, he wasn't able to escape. As he sat there, contemplating for a moment, Bertolt supposed a walk would help him pass the time, seeing as he couldn't sleep.

Garrison soldiers were stationed throughout the barracks; some were grumbling about the low supply of food and sneering at the few commoners who were awake. The food shortage was getting more critical with the number of refugees taking shelter in Wall Rose, from what Bertolt gathered the region was already suffering from the effects of famine, and it was only about to get worse.

As Bertolt was walking by, he made the mistake of looking. There was an elderly couple huddled together for warmth, a young mother attempting to soothe an infant child, children who looked on helplessly as if searching for a familiar face, a man staring unseeingly in front of him, and much more despair.

It was suffocating. The gloom in him he attempted to keep down resurfaced and continued to darken, the hurt in his chest was intensifying till the point he couldn't physically breathe. Bertolt continued to walk until he found himself in a more desolate area of the barracks, and for a moment, felt the slightest faltering of his resolve. Bertolt clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't allow himself to feel this way, he didn't deserve to after what he has done. Bertolt did what he understood was for the best, but part of him knew, that wasn't what he truly wanted to believe.

A sound nearby startled him from his thoughts.

Bertolt glanced down to his far-right and noticed a girl he hadn't seen was crying; albeit softly, something heavy settled in his chest. Bertolt knew he was intruding on something personal, turned to head back the way he came, but the weeping almost seemed to get louder to him. Almost as if it was calling out to him. He stopped, looking back remorsefully. Before he knew it, Bertolt was standing in front of the young girl, she not much younger than him, her knees tucked tightly to her chest as she let out small hiccuping sobs, unaware of the boy in front of her.

"H-hello," Bertolt stuttered awkwardly at first, unsure of the situation and himself. The girl froze; slightly trembling. He gulped, "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I noticed you were alone and thought you must've been lonely," Bertolt came up with a weak excuse, fidgeting with his hands in a nervous habit of his.

The girl looked up lightly, strands of dark hair obscuring her tear-rimmed eyes as she regarded the fumbling boy but was remaining quiet and apprehensive. It allowed Bertolt to get an overall good look of her. Her hair was messy, she was wearing a tattered shirt with knee-length pants, and her feet were dirt-stained. 

"W-well, for starters, my name is Bertolt, and your name is..." he inquired softly, hand outstretched in a greeting, crouched down. When silence ensued, a bright blush gently blossomed on Bertolt's face, "I guess you want to be alone. I get it. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just leave." Bertolt mumbled dejectedly, retracting his hand hastily, and stood to leave when he felt something tug onto his sleeve.

"Rowen." 

Bertolt stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see her small hand clutching to his shirt sleeve tightly, eventually letting go when she got his attention. "My name, it's Rowen," said the girl in a low tone most likely due to the crying. Bertolt smiled weakly in slight relief, a blush still ever-present on his face.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" asked Bertolt.

Rowen glanced off to the side, "I didn't want anyone to see me cry," arms tightening around her knees, "Is it embarrassing?"

"No, not at all!" Bertolt rambled nervously.

"What about you? Why are you over here?" Rowen sniffled, furrowing her brows at him. "I had to get away from there, and I couldn't sleep," Bertolt admitted truthfully. It was not a lie.

"Did you arrived this morning?" said Bertolt. Even though it had only been two days, Bertolt was still aware of the number of refugees continuing to arrive from the boats, Rowen nodded in answer. A sudden question arose in the back of his mind as he regarded Rowen somberly. "Rowen, are you here with anyone?" he dreaded his question the moment he asked.

Rowen was quiet for a moment, "No. Not for a long time," she mumbled, curling into herself. Even if it was the answer Bertolt was dreading to expect, he had hoped for the opposite. 

The sun had fully risen, casting a warm glow in the atmosphere. There was a growing number of voices drifting from the square in the barracks as more commoners begin to rise for the day. Bertolt seemed to realize this, "I'm sorry, I should probably get going," he murmured, focusing in the direction of the square. Bertolt looked down to the girl, a forlorn expression on her face. He couldn't leave her alone.

"Umm...do you want to come along?" Bertolt asked tentatively, outstretching his hand to her once again.The forlorn expression disappeared and was replaced with a genuine smile, nodding fervently. For a moment, Bertolt fought the urge to smile but did so anyway.

"Great! I would like you to meet some people I know, they should be awake by now." Rowen grasped his hand with no hesitation, Bertolt pulling her to her feet. 

* * *

Annie and Reiner both woke up in the morning, immediately taking notice Bertolt was absent.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Reiner confusedly, hair mused from sleep, although his eyes were bright and alerted. As soon as he had asked, Annie spotted Bertolt out of the corner of her eyes, coming in through the doors and he was not alone.

It was a girl, Annie observed with scrutiny. "He's with someone," mumbled Annie who was still scrutinizing them. Bertolt and the girl were both conversing, well, mostly the girl. Bertolt would nod in agreement and also talk in return. Annie didn't miss the minuscule smile he had on his face.

Reiner opened his mouth to speak; Annie shushed him as both Bertolt and the girl were within earshot and heading this way. Bertolt was rubbing at his wrist, sweat forming on his face, gesturing to the girl beside him who appeared almost nervous as him. Bertolt knew the amount of trouble he's in, judging from the amount of scrutiny he's receiving from Annie and one look alone from Reiner.

"Guys, this is Rowen," Bertolt gestured towards her.

"This is my best friend, Reiner," said Bertolt. Reiner nodded at Rowen in acknowledgment, Rowen meekly greeted him in return.

"And this is Annie, Reiner, and I...are from the same village as her," Bertolt introduced warily, sitting down on a sleeping pallet. It didn't go out of Rowen's notice when he gazed at Annie with the faintest hint of a blush.

"Hello," Annie said curtly, clearly having no interest in talking.

"Why don't you sit, Rowen?" Reiner spoke. Bertolt patted the spot next to him tentatively. Rowen flinched. "No, it's fine! I'll just sit here," Rowen insisted and sat on the ground instead. Reiner shrugged in indifference, Bertolt frowned but didn't say anything else.

Silence settled between the four of them.

"So, Rowen. What caused Bertolt to be so interested in you?" Reiner was the one who broke the silence rather bluntly. "Reiner!" exclaimed Bertolt, thoroughly embarrassed. Bertolt glanced to Rowen, sweating nervously. Annie, who was facing her back towards them perked up ever so slightly; Bertolt knew she was listening in on the conversation and felt his ears heating up.

Rowen pursed her mouth, "Bertolt heard me crying. He must have felt bad because I was all alone," she said. "I noticed," Reiner muttered, directing a hard look at Bertolt who shrunk under his glare, Rowen did not notice the exchange. "Any friends? What about your family?" Reiner inquired almost demandingly. Rowen flinched.

"No," Rowen mumbled, hands clasped tightly together in her lap, "I don't have anyone," she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Returning to the same way Bertolt found her, except she wasn't crying this time.

Bertolt was eyeing Rowen nervously.

Reiner started, "Where are you-"

"Reiner. That's enough," Bertolt said in finality. He didn't appreciate what Reiner was attempting to do, intentional or not. Reiner sighed, muttered something under his breath, turning away from them and began talking to Annie who looked a little miffed at being bothered. Bertolt scooted closer to Rowen till he was sitting right beside her. There was a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean too! Reiner can be a little nosy at times," said Bertolt but then started to panic when Rowen's shoulders began to tremble noticeably. Reiner must have upset her more than he thought and was deeply confused when Rowen began to giggle quietly.

"That's the third time you apologize to me today," she giggled, eyes shining with mirth. There was no trace of sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry-" Bertolt started, realizing too late to stop himself. Rowen's giggling eventually morphs into soft laughter, drawing a few looks of curiosity around them, including Annie and Reiner, this caused Rowen to blush hotly, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving, coughing awkwardly.

Rowen glanced to Bertolt to see he was blushing as well. He turned to her, smiling meekly and Rowen smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an overall run-down of the story:
> 
> -I will still add in canon events but (slightly) alternating it  
-This fic is mostly Warrior Trio focused  
-Bertolt currently likes Annie  
-Aged up characters  
-Tags will be updated as the story continues


End file.
